1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a solar energy device, and more particularly to an apparatus for collecting the radiant energy of the sun through direct and reflected rays therefrom.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In the past various arrangements of lenses have been used to concentrate the rays of the sun for the purpose of extracting solar energy.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,573 there is disclosed the use of a spherical system for directing suns rays through lenses onto a boiler. However, the heat from such rigidly concentrated lenses requires the use of expensive materials for use in the boiler and eliminates the possiblity of using low cost materials in the production of solar energy. No means are provided for moving the boiler skin slightly out of focus upon application of much heat in U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,573.
The expansion of fluids through application of solar radiation is old in the art as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,908 but such patent does not conceive of an expansible and contractible member for heating fluids. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,631 which is directed to apparatus for converting solar radiation to thermal energy by heating a gaseous stream of air does not utilize an expansible and contractible member for minimizing cost and production difficulties for the solar energy apparatus. This patent shows the use of an inflatable member.